1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can closures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can closure specifically designed for use with cans of the type utilized to package carbonated sodas and beer. The widely used type of beverage can is provided with a pull tab opener for opening an aperture in the top surface of the can which has been previously weakened by score lines. In this conventional form of can, the aperture is opened by folding the weakened segment into the interior of the can. While this conventional type of beverage can provides an economical package which may be opened without use of any external tools, there is no convenient method of reclosing the aperture to preserve the purity and carbonation of the contents. At picnics and other outdoor functions, the usually sweetened contents of the can tend to attract bees and other insects. These insects may enter the interior of the can, thus polluting the contents. Also, when such a can is left unattended for a period of time after opening, the beverage loses its carbonation and becomes flat. To overcome these difficulties associated with the prior art beverage can, the present invention provides an integral pivotal closure tab which may be pivoted between open and closed positions, thus protecting the contents from contamination and loss of carbonation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of can closures are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a can closure is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,042, which issued to G. Hutaff, Jr. on Oct. 15, 1940. This patent discloses a closure which may be opened by the use of a pull tab. However, no means to reclose the container after the initial opening is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,793, which issued to C. Simons on Jan. 16, 1968, discloses a closure for a container which utilizes a pull tab to open a metal closure by tearing at a previously formed score line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,687, which issued to F. Arnaud on Dec. 17, 1968, discloses a metal closure which is opened on a previously formed score line by use of riveted pull tab. U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,129, which issued to W. Willis et at on July 3, 1973, discloses a can with a tear off closure. A riveted pull tab is utilized to remove the closure along previously formed score lines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,493, which issued to R. Jacobsen et al on Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a closure of a thin walled metal container which includes a panel of thin sheet metal which extends over the open end of the container. A closure formed by score lines is torn away by use of a pull tab.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an integral pivotal closure on a pull tab type closure of a beverage can. Further, none of the aforesaid devices provide a beverage can with a riveted pivotal closure having a downwardly extending flange which cooperates with a peripheral groove on the top surface of a beverage can. Additionally, none of the prior art can closures utilizes a pivotal closure tab which may be economically provided on a conventional pull tab type beverage can. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of can closures, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such can closures, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.